


Sakusa's ....wait what???

by Paramichi



Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dimension Travel, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Magic Revealed, Magical Realism, Magical miya atsumu, Miya Atsumu Being an Idiot, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a clean freak, Sakusa is blunt, This Is STUPID, royalty?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24512857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paramichi/pseuds/Paramichi
Summary: "So last night you were trying to summon a pink unicorn.-""I...ah yeah...but...I. .was-""-For some reason but ended up summoning me from my dimension?-""......yes ah but-""-Because you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing! !!""Well yeah..  ""I don't believe you!""Wait ....what???"....
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu (mentioned ), Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou (mentioned )
Series: Miya atsumu I love you♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785421
Kudos: 34





	1. Apart from together

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say.

Sakusa's life was simple. He like it that way. That's all change when he died. Well, he is most definitely certain he died! Then why is he waking up? Can't even death be kind enough to let him rest in piece? ?

Sakusa's eye open slowly. His head was hurting and he was so gonna suicide or homicide. If the floor he is laying on is dirty.'damit....'

"Hey who the hell are you??why are you in my house! ! ....wait .... don't tell...me.... Oh My Fu*k GOd of Shits............." a loud annoying scratchy voice said to his right. Sakusa was so not ready for this .

"You are loud. Will you shut up!" Sakusa's said while trying to get up and look at the person making his already bad day a worst one.

"That's rude!! Sa- stranger are danger don't you know! !" The blonde hair guy said. 

Now that sakusa look at the the guy's hair. It looks more like an undercut then painted up on. The guy look ridiculous. In a somewhat handsome way, but still ridiculous.

"Who are you? Were am I? Is it hell? Is this floor clean?-" sakusa cut himself off. Then looks on the floor, he is siting on. It was cover in a big circle, pentagram ect to make up a diagram. Which he assume is the reason for his arrival here. Not that he believes in magic. The idea of it is ridiculous as the guy in in front of him.

"Well you see........." the guy put his fourfinger together pushing and pulling at them."I. ....I-I summons you from your dimension while I was drunk last night. I think. " 

"What...."

Xxxxx

"So last night you were trying to summon a pink unicorn.-"

"I...ah yeah...but...I. .was-"

"-For some reason but ended up summoning me from my dimension?-"

"......yes ah but-"

"-Because you were drunk and didn't know what you were doing! !!"

"Well yeah.. "

"I don't believe you!"

"Wait ....what???" The blonde wizard look up. 

"I don't believe you! I don't think magic is real. I mean not in my dimension at least it's not." Sakusa said.

"Hehe Hehehe prepared to be surprised then pretty mole-kun" with that he Flickr his hand in slow motion. A rose appeared in his hand.

"Is that all you can do?" Sakusa's was not impressed. 

"Fine what do you want ? " 

"Clean this place without moving. Everything should sparkle clean." 

"That's a very weird request but here you go." He flick his waist again. Everything started moving going to there original place the dust got swift up by the broom. Books were back in there place. The air itself seems to be less heavy. 

"How was that?" He asked looking in sakusa's direction. Sakusa quickly wipe his look of wonder from his face fast.

"It was not the worst thing I saw." Sakusa said.

"You are so Dame rude S-....." the blonde yell up then stop himself from finishing the sentence. Hopefully the other didn't notice.

"Whatever. ..how do I go back? " sakusa asked him.

"Why? do you have some one spacial waiting for you? " the blonde asked in curious teasing voice.

"No I don't, But I have to go back." Sakusa said seriously.

"Oh come on! You haven't even told me your name yet!!!" The blonde exclaimed in childish pouty look.

"You haven't told me your name either." Sakusa point out.

"Fine let's introduced ourselves! !!" He said in a happy tune. Getting up then moving in front of sakusa. 

"I'm Miya Atsumu, Nice to meet you." He blowed in a thankful manner. With one hand behind his back. The other one on the side in a show gesture.

"Sakusa kiyooomi." 

"OK, Omi-kun!!"

"Don't call me that." 

"Hn, Omi-omi"

Xxxxx

Atsumu was certain. If he look to much, sakusa will dissappear. Leaving him alone again in this world of his. 

Yeah, he got his twin brother. Trying to be an asshole, all the while trying to cheer him up. Being careful not to touch the topic. Which is the reason he summoned sakusa.

It was 3 years ago when he lost the. Love of his life. Sakusa kiyooomi of his world. 

The only thing similar in the sakusa he knew or the one he summoned is there name and face that's it. They are so far apart it's ridiculous . why he hasn't just put this sakusa back in his dimension. Is the question he keeps asking himself.

I mean, come on! why the hell do he need to clean so much???

Atsumu don't think his house has ever been as clean as it's these days. He is also, So Dame rude and blunt then a knife with his words, It hurts. His sakusa was a gentle soul. Who loves to make people happy and so cheerful. Full of life but this sakusa is like a dark cloud in a night sky ready to strike when you least expect it!!

It's been weeks since he arrived. Atsumu keep telling him. He needs to recover his magic that to reverse summoning him back to his dimension. It's a lie, he knows but not sakusa. Atsumu had a feeling that sakusa know. He was lying to him but, he didn't say anything on it. The 'yet' was left unsaid but implied nonetheless.  
...

Xxxxx

"Hey Omi-kun do you have someone with my name in your dimensions? " asked atsumu with curiosity in his voice. 

"...." sakusa had a far off look in his eyes. Then he said. "No." And leave it at that.

"Sakusa that smartphone thingy. Is it possible for everyone to have? "

"Yes, it's mass produced in my dimension." Sakusa was reading a book. Sitting on a cushion. In front is the backyard glass door open letter the summer wind enter.

Atsumu was laying on the floor besides sakusa asking stupid question.

"........Sakusssssaaaaaaa...."

"What?"

"What is your favorite color? "

"Black"

"What is your favorite food?"

"Pickle pumps"

"Why do you do in your world ?"

"I am retired from my work. So I'm looking for something else to do."

"What did you work as ?"

"I was an athlete in a volleyball team!!"

"Volleyball? What is that?"

"You don't have volleyball ball hear?"

"No I don't think so"

"That's sad for you then."

"Come on tell me more!!" Atsumu wines and move his hand and leg up and down on the floor like a kid asking for Shits they are not given.

"You are a child miya." Sakusa thinks it's gonna be a long day. 

Xx.


	2. Rise of the dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah new things?

Miya Osamu love food. 

That's a fact.

Miya Osamu have the most annoying brother.

That's a fact.

See facts mean there is profe and evidence of this facts. You can't denied them. That's how they work.

That's to say he doesn't care about his brother. Because he do care about his brother. Even if he would denied it when asked.

Is there a point to this thought? He don't know. 

"Suna I love you too!" When he said it. That day was the best day of his life.

And slowly his life was more or less complete. 

That's all change.

like all good times does....

In a blink of an eye....

His brothers lover sakusa kiyoomi was a kind soul. His presence itself was like a sun. He rules the place like everyone else want him to. The second prince of Wales land in magic. His death was moure through out the kingdom. With it he took his brothers will to live and to love.

His brother who was stupid moronic asshole was reduce to empty numbshell. 

Osamu never feel so helpless as he does then.

.

.

So imagine his surprise. When he enter his brothers door to be greeted by the dead prince. Who looks like he was gonna commit homicide trying to clean a stran in the floor.

"What the....how.......the....at...ATSUMU!!!!!" Osamu shouted terrified of what his 's brother had done bring someone back from the dead was a crime for a reason! !that basterd better have an explanation for this!!

Atsumu was standing on the couch border , in his fox form- Yeah he can shape-shift too.- looking at omi-kun being frustrated by a stran. Which Atsumu might have put there but he won't tell omi-kun about that okay.   
Atsumu jumped shocked from his place as osamu shouted his name. Then he look towards him . Who look back in horror and anger all mix up together. 

"I can explain " 

"Then please do"

"Who are you?"sakusa ask looking at osamu.

"You don't know me? I'm miya osamu this fucking useless trashs good twin! !"

"Hey!! I'm the the best one out us you basterd! !"

"I'm sure, I don't care miya"

"Omi-kun! !-"

"I'm sakusa kiyoomi "

"Yeah I know " said osamu. Sakusa rise his eyebrow."what I want to know is how you-" atsumu put his hands on osamu's mouth to shut him up.

With that he drag osamu in his bedroom and close the door locking and putting a silence spell. So none can hear him even if they shouted. 

"You can't keep quiet!! Can you??"

"What the heck is your problem"

"You are "

Xxx {OUTSIDE BY SAKUSA}

The minute the door close sakusa got more confused. The silence was definitely not welcome right now. What the hell is up with people of this world are they all so loud and stupid? The Osama guy seems way more tame compare to his twin but who knows with him being related to that ridiculous guy.

Xxxx {in the bedroom}

"So you are telling me -"

"Yes."

"That sakusa you summoned is a different person from the one we know and you didn't rise him from the death? "

"Yes?"

"I don't believe you"

'Why do this always happen?' " I don't care if you do. I need him Samu. I can't take it anymore. It hurts Samu. It hurt."

"This is not right tsumu"

"But .."

"No but I'm sending him back to his dimension " with that osamu got up and made his way out the door. Atsumu was shocked. He panic and ran after his brother. 

Osama Flickr his wrist made a diagram of inter-dimension travel. Took sakusa's hand -who looks like he rather be anywhere but there- to drag him to the diagram. Then told sakusa to imagine his home dimension. As they were doing this. Atsumu came and jump on both of them. The magic that Osama was using for sakusa got mess up and drag all three of them through the next dimension which was sakusa's.

Xxx

They open there eye to the river side. 

"Hey were are we?"

"I hate this"

"I hate you tsumu"

"Were are we samu! ! I can't feel any magic in the air. It's like everything is dead"

"In my dimension" sakusa was looking far of into the rode at someone who was running towards them.

"Grate why did you have to jump on me atsumu! !"

"Because you were taking him back.-" Atsumu yell got cut off as someone hold huge him from behind. 

"ATSUMU???? IS THAT REALLY YOU?" A guy with white and black hair shouted in his ear.

" who are you?" Atsumu push the guy back off him and ask in a cold tone.

"You are joking right?I'm kita shinsuke your boyfriend for five years now." Kita was not that surprised by his boyfriend arrival considering there is a v league season that just ended. He was supposed to come to the house. But his behaviour was questionable.

"Kita-san apologies. He is not your boyfriend. But they do look alike. Now we are going bye. " with that sakusa turn towards the direction of his house. While the other two get over there thoughts then follow him. 

"omi-kun wait for us. Let's go samu !!"

"I hope you get lost " sakusa shouted to them.

"You are so mean omi-kun! !!!" Atsumu shouted back.

Xxx

Sakusa house was a messy and dusty. He hate it. So he got to cleaning everything.

The other two was not help at all getting on his never with there stupid question together. He could scream.   
But he didn't. 

"Omi-kun who was that guy?" Atsumu from the couch.

"Sakusa is this world dead?" Osamu from the kitchen some how.

"Kita shinsuke is your suppose boyfriend in this dimension." Sakusa answer as best as he could with his frustrating growing.

"No I don't know " to osamu in the kitchen who found all the decomposing vegetables. He use his magic to throw them to the trash and clean the fridge.

"Omi-kun why? I only want to be with omi-kun! !" Atsumu said huffing.

"Sakusa why are you cleaning the floor so much it's already look too clean since we enter." Osamu asked as look at sakusa trying to clean the floor for the second time.

"Not every place have the same story! !" Sakusa got frustrated with there questions so he shouted at atsumu first then both of them. "Now shut up!! And let me clean cuz I hate germs and this is my house. So none of your business"

With that they both quit down...

Xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> Please comment I would love to hear ur thoughts.


End file.
